


(Cover) Bound by a Kiss by steenbeans

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Sequel to one-shot, Collecting Kisses. Can one kiss change the course of fate? This will be a multi-chapter fic, from both Logan and Veronica's POV. Drama, humor, angst, romance, secrets, the works... Pre-series, goes AU from CK on.





	(Cover) Bound by a Kiss by steenbeans

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound by a Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/327894) by steenbeans. 



 

* * *

Sources:

           


End file.
